Crankshaft and camshaft manufacturing includes a number of steps. Due to the nature of these shafts and the multiple processes required during their manufacturing, a relatively long work stream of up to 25 operations is required for high volume manufacturing, which in turn limits productivity. Additionally, a crankshaft or camshaft manufacturing process typically includes heat treatment followed by grinding and finishing. This sequence may result in a number of undesirable events such as a loss of compressive stress during the grinding operation, necking on journals, or insufficient percentage of the hardened surface area.